Bella & Edward Down Under
by Rosieout
Summary: EDWARD ANOTHONY CULLEN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" - Edward takes Bella to Australia for their honeymoon, but what surprises await the newlyweds in the remote outback...? Idea conceived before BD
1. Beginning

BELLA & EDWARD DOWN UNDER

Chapter 1

I stared out the window, my eyes still too blurry with sleep to make sense of the reds and greens appearing out the window of the plane. I was awake enough to feel excited about the fact that we were finally over some sort of land though, and not an endless expanse of water as we had been for so many hours.

I turned towards Edward, my husband, and smiled. He looked gorgeous, of course, and I probably looked horrible. That's what 20 hours on a plane do to you.

But I didn't care, because he was mine, and his replying smile blew me away.

"Nearly there, love. But you can sleep some more if you need to, I'll wake you when we're there."

"No, its okay," I replied.

I really wasn't tired anymore, I had only had a few hours sleep, but I was too excited now that I realised we were so close to our destination.

I still had no clue where we were though. My stubbornness must have rubbed off on Edward because he still hadn't told me where we were honeymooning, insisting that I be blindfolded as we entered the airport…

This memory made me chuckle quietly to myself; as if I wasn't clumsy enough already!

If Edward heard my chuckle, he didn't respond, and I snuggled into him as much as was possible in the first class plane seat and continued to stare out the window. Wherever we were, it sure was beautiful; the colours rich and the midday sun intensifying the already bright colours, reflecting the light.

It made me wonder what we would do here, and my mind drifted back to my fantasies again…

*

When I heard the name of our destination over the loudspeaker a little while later, I gasped.

"Australia! Edward, we're honeymooning in Australia?!"

His face turned confused and worried, an expression I hated to see on my angel's face.

"Why? Don't you want to go here? We can go somewhere else, Bella, anywhere you want…"

"No, silly, I'm just shocked! I've always wanted to visit Australia; I can't believe we're actually here!"

His face returned to its usual smug expression.

"Well, it is a very beautiful country, isn't it darling? One of the most beautiful, I think, and their wildlife sure is unique… just like their accents." He grinned.

I was ecstatic as we landed, I wanted to jump off the plane and get to the hotel as soon as possible. It was still the middle of the day; we could still do so much…

Edward laughed at my enthusiasm. He sure was enjoying himself, which made me even happier. We were feeding off each other's good moods.

*

When we finally managed to make it through customs, Edward surprised me again.

Out the front of the airport entrance, waiting right in front of where we headed to outside, was the most enormous and beautiful caravan I had ever seen; complete with "Mr and Mrs Cullen" painted in gold on the side.

Nice, Edward.

But I couldn't help but let out a surprised giggle at the site of it, because it really was quite a shock. Edward lifted his eyebrows and waited for my giggling fit to calm down.

Finally, I ran out of air and smiled at my love. He took my hands, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Bella, we are here to have the most amazing trip ever. Anything you want to do, just say so, and it will be done. Likewise, if you don't want this, we don't have to do this." He jerked his head towards the caravan.

"Alice nearly killed me when she found out I was taking you in a caravan. She made me book a 5-star hotel in the city as a backup plan, because for some reason she had no idea what you were going to decide…"

I could tell he was curious about this last part, and for once I felt the superiority that comes from knowing something someone else doesn't.

"Of course Alice couldn't see what I'd decide!" I told him, "Because it's only since being here that this caravan has any appeal to me. After glazing over that beautiful land, I have no wish greater than to explore it, just with you!"

And so we hopped into the little *ahem, rather large* caravan that was ours and Edward took the wheel that would lead us to the beginning of our destiny…


	2. Magic

BELLA & EDWARD DOWN UNDER

Chapter 2

I sat smiling, dipping my toes in the cool water and bathing in the sun that was warming my exposed skin. It was so beautiful here; I wasn't sure that I'd ever be able to leave. Maybe Edward would have to convince the rest of the family to move down to Australia, and we could hunt kangaroos and koalas! I giggled at the sudden vision of Emmet boxing a kangaroo that appeared in my head.

My happiness was almost complete. I was in the most beautiful place in the world, a private beach in a small town a few hours up the coast from Sydney. Edward had driven us here a few days ago and fulfilled my end of our deal that night.

Again I smiled at the memory, of how perfect it was; how perfect we were together.

But it had been a while, and Edward needed to hunt, so I encouraged him to go, saying that I wanted to do some things on my own anyway. These things had included looking through my large suitcase and seeing just what exactly Alice had put in there, as well as a few other small chores, but now that I was here by the water, I really didn't feel like doing anything but lay here for a while longer.

The only small anxiety that I had was for Edward's safety and well-being. It really did hurt me to be without him now we hadn't been apart for days. He would be back later in the afternoon, I kept telling myself, and I didn't need to convince myself too much. My trust in Edward was complete, and I knew that he would always be there for me.

So I closed my eyes and pulled my feet out of the water, lying flat on the rock like a lizard in the sun, unaware in my bliss that I was dozing off…

*

I awoke to feel of lips against my head. The only reason this woke me from my peaceful slumber was the fact that those lips felt especially cold; and that was saying something. Feeling the top of my head with my hand, I realised why. My hair was burning hot from the sun and my skin was probably going to be pink because I had forgotten about sunscreen.

Oh well.

"You're so warm that I think I could become as warm as a human if I held you for long enough."

My response was to wrap my arms around him, burrowing my face into his chest.

He chuckled, and I looked up into his now light golden brown eyes. It was funny; I got that feeling of when we were separated and reunited in Italy again, except Edward had only been gone a few hours. Maybe our new physical connection had made our bond even stronger.

I hadn't thought it possible.

I felt I was ready to converse with my love, so I asked him, "How was your trip?"

He laughed again, probably at my use of the word trip, when he would have used something more monstrous. But we had been over this so many times; he wasn't a monster…

"Good, thank you, but I'm glad to be back here."

"It is so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. But Bella, do you want to see more of the country? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to of course, but was prepared for an outback expedition, to see the great dessert of Australia…"

Of course! The beautiful dessert I had spied from the plane window. The longing I had felt then came back full force in an instant, and I cried, "Let's go!"

Edward resisted the temptation to laugh, he sure was in a good mood, and carried me back to our caravan so we could start our journey. He preferred to drive at night, so that I didn't have to, but I was fine with spending the day on the road…

"Bella, have you eaten? You should probably have some dinner before we go."

I was so eager to get going that I made myself the quickest thing possible, a grilled cheese sandwich. Only just melting the cheese, and gulping it down, I was ready to go in a few minutes, and Edward and I both had our last look at the beautiful beach.

"We'll be back here someday, Love, don't worry."

"It was amazing, Edward. Thank you for taking me here, I really enjoyed myself."

And I had. Besides it being the first part of our honeymoon, I had felt a special connection to this place, and had even gotten a slight tan from my days spent in its waters with Edward. Maybe we'd live somewhere like this one day, in a little shack by the water, just Edward and I, with rooms for visiting family…

My visions ended there as we drove away from the beach and onto the road and eventually the highway. I could only hope the next part of our journey would be as magical as this part had been.


	3. Army

BELLA & EDWARD DOWN UNDER

Chapter 3

"Tie me kangaroo, sport, tie me kangaroo down!"

Edward was singing in a loud voice, and I had to hold a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Hearing words and tune such as this coming from Edward's mouth with his beautiful voice was so strange! It reminded me of a really fat and bald guy I had seen in a convertible with the top down; it just didn't fit.

I was wearing a 'farmer's hat' that had corks hanging all around it, being told they were worn to keep the flies away. But every local we'd seen had looked at me funnily, not being sure whether I was joking or not until they heard our accent and worked out that we weren't local.

The Australian people we had met with had all been really nice, so far. One lady we'd met had given us a stack of CDs after we'd looked at her blankly when she'd mentioned a band named Powderfinger. She and Edward got into an hour long conversation over different artists and bands, until I had to drag him away to eat. I thought Edward knew just about every band that had ever lived, but apparently there were a few in other countries that he wasn't so well educated on.

I had to admit, not all the music was as bad as the song playing right now. In fact, some of it was really good. I knew Silverchair and Missy Higgins would soon become some of my favourites. My musical taste was broadening to include the unique but talented artists from Australia that I had recently discovered.

We'd also learnt a lot of the culture and history of Australia from the locals - about how they'd come from England as convicts and taken land from the Aborigines. It made me sad to think about my own country's similar acts of injustice; were no countries' histories untouched by war and hardship of indigenous peoples? We had met a group of Aboriginal boys in one of the villages, and one of them had reminded me of Jacob. He was just so easygoing and always smiling, even though his people had faced, and still faced today, such injustice.

We'd bought many souvenirs; some to take home to the house, some for the family and some for ourselves, precious memorabilia we would keep forever as a reminder of our wonderful journey.

Edward said we were nearing Ayer's rock; which was a giant rock in central Australia that was supposed to be a wonder of the world because of its size. I was pretty excited about seeing it, but more excited about finally seeing that bare expanse of land I had glimpsed from the plane and being able to be alone in it with Edward. I thought it was magical, just so unreal and unique from the dessert I had lived in in Arizona.

*

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was Ayers Rock, Uluru, in front of us; so powerful it was hard to believe it was entirely constructed by nature. There was the bush around us, and endless expanse of red earth and small wiry shrubs along the ground. And there was the sunset, so beautiful next to the rock that reflected its dying light in shades of red, orange and pink that I hadn't even imagined.

But this wasn't the unbelievable part of the picture.

Oh no, in comparison, the nature I was surrounded in seemed boring and lifeless. Because in front of us was a gathering, no, an _army _of kangaroos. At first they had seemed like another part of the rock, a tiny spec in comparison to it, but they had come closer, hopping slowly and in synchronization so that I though they were some sort of robot. I had looked to Edward, ready for him to laugh at my surprised expression, but his face was frozen in a mask of terror.

It was clear that these kangas were no friends of ours. They weren't even animals; I had never seen anything so bizarre in my life.

An army of kangaroos? Ha!

But this event seemed insignificant to what happened after the advancing line of kangaroos came nearer to us…


	4. Fate

_If anybody is reading this who originally read my story so many months ago, then you are a bloody legend! (Except you, Libby, you owe me!)_

_I'm so so so so so so sorry this took so long… but better (almost a year) late than never, right?_

_Your thanks should go to the person who asked to by updated on my story, reminding me of the sorry excuse for a fanfiction writer that I am… but I'm finishing it now, promise!!_

BELLA & EDWARD DOWN UNDER

Chapter 4

After all this time of wanting to be closer to the glorious earth, I suddenly detested it. Red dirt tastes awful.

But I was too shocked to do anything but turn my head back to the scene unravelling in front of me and my glittering husband standing alone in front the army.

An army of wild animals.

There were the kangaroos, standing tall and proud at the front of the pack, with koalas poking their heads out of their pouches. It would have been comical, but the whole situation was so bizarre and frightening that it was anything but. Behind the kangaroos were emus, with their necks pointed downwards toward us, staring us straight in the eye. Above this army was a flock of kookaburras, which were flying slowly and purposefully within a five metre radius of their friends below.

Perhaps the most bizarre thing of all though, was the platypi who were emerging from behind the rock. I was sure they lived in the water, but there was not even the smallest source of water anywhere close. What the hell were they doing prancing around the middle of the dessert?

Edward's expression seemed to be asking the same question, except his enhanced capacity for though was also thinking about our (meaning _my_) safety. He had thrown me to the ground in an attempt to shield me if need be, but the animals still hadn't attacked. They just stared, and I could swear the colour of their eyes was a deep crimson, even though the light wasn't right to be reflecting the earth.

My senses caught up with me, and I started panicking. My gasping breaths caught the attention of Edward, who looked like he'd forgotten about me since he'd thrown me. Well, as much as Edward _could_ forget about me anyway. This meant the situation was very, very serious.

Just like that, everything happened at once. The army advanced, and became a blur of colours disrupting the red dust that was flying behind them. Edward moved just as quickly, scooping me up in his arms and running faster than I'd ever seen him to the caravan. Luckily, Edward had insisted on the most expensive one possible, because it reached speeds I'm sure even his Volvo couldn't.

But the advancing colours kept pace with us, and Edwards's eyes flashed black, revealing the whites and making the contrast to his blood-thirsty black irises exaggerated.

I was truly terrified.

My terror only increased as I began to become aware of a buzzing sound, so faint at first that I thought it must be a ringing in my ears, but rapidly becoming so loud that I couldn't ignore it anymore. It tipped me over the edge.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON!?!"

His face turned to mine, and if I didn't know better, I would've said he was a corpse. His white skin was now like snow, and an age was reflected in his eyes that didn't fit his seventeen year old body. For the first time ever, I think I truly saw some of the pain that existed deep within my new husband.

The self-loathing, anger and regret. For have ever being saved for death. For living as an outsider, who didn't really fit anywhere. And for ever having tangled me up in his strange world of fantasy.

But I knew if it was anyone besides Edward driving me at deathly speeds away from an army of red-eyed animals in the Australian bush, then I would be already be insane. As it was, I could control my terror and shaking hands enough to grab hold of his, which I'm sure was using every ounce of control not to crush mine.

But I trusted Edward fully, with my whole heart, and I knew that we'd be ok.

The buzzing sound was now a deafening a roar and I felt a change in Edward's whole body. He instantly became relaxed, and I though I even spotted the hint of a lopsided smile on his face. Then he muttered the explanation, and a definite grin was on his gorgeous face.

"Alice."

The helicopter landed beside the caravan just as Edward braked, gripping my arm to stop me from flying forward and out of the windshield.

A little pixie jumped down from the cock-pit and was dazzling in just a tank top and shorts. She really was glowing from the light that created blinding sparkles on her skin. If I didn't have complete faith in her ability to see the future, then I would've yelled some word of warning to her.

Something like "Alice, watch out for the army of mutant native animals!" would have done it.

But as it was, Jasper jumped out of the helicopter a few seconds after Alice and gave us a wink before a carcass with legs jumped out and gave me another minor heart-attack.

The walking carcass ended up being Emmet, who threw the dead cow towards the army and began laughing hysterically, doubled over and slapping his blood-covered legs. I was so stunned by the sight of him that it took a couple of seconds for me to remember to wind down the window and look back at the scene behind me.

The army was ripping at what I supposed was the carcass, because all I could see was the pile of fur and feathers with red-eyes. I didn't have time to question the absurdity of the solution to the army's advance because Edward was quickly leading me towards the helicopter where Alice was waiting to grab my hand and pull me in.

Within seconds, we were in the air and speeding away from the now tiny dot of colours on the red plain. Tears were rolling down my face, but I didn't feel upset. Maybe I was going into shock, even though I thought my breathing was beginning to calm down. Edward was stroking my face softly and Alice hugging the other side of my body.

"It's ok Bella, everything going to be fine now, you're safe." She murmured, but I barely heard her above the roar of the helicopter.

After a minute of regaining myself, I turned towards Edward and asked the first question that came to my lips.

"Edward, who's flying the helicopter?"

He chuckled softly before replying.

"Emmet, of course. He loves any excuse to fly something big and noisy, so I'm afraid they had no other choice when Alice let them know of the situation."

"So what exactly was the situation? I mean, what the hell was that!?"

"It seems Australia has its own version of mythical creatures." I heard a southern accent reply from in front of me. Jasper turned around and gave me a small smile before continuing.

"Alice could see them doing some things that were very vampiric. It seems there are mutant animals here that have been isolated from society by the bush, but if they weren't then all of Australia's wildlife would be vampire animals."

What? But how could they even exist, the whole idea of vampires is that they feed off human flesh…

"We're fairly sure they also drink human blood, but because of the rarity of humans around here they must eat mainly their own kind. Much like us."

Alice smiled at me after answering the question in my head and I felt a wave of calm and fatigue wash over me. After yawning and curling into Edward and I managed to mumble "Subtle, Jasper…" before entering a peaceful slumber.

*

What seemed like minutes, but must have been hours later because the sky was dark and I no longer felt the restraints of a chair between my side and Edward, I awoke. Waiting a couple of seconds to get my night vision, I turned to face my marble husband and whispered "Where are we?"

I felt his hand lightly stoke my hair twice before he answered.

"We're in a hotel in Sydney. Our plane leaves at about midnight tomorrow, or today, I guess…"

I yawned and stretched, careful not to put too much distance between myself and my husband, before snuggling back up to him. He continued stroking my hair while we both thought about the events that had passed. One thought that was at the forefront of my mind bubbled to my lips.

"I love you, Edward."

He kissed me softly but passionately before replying.

"I love you too, Bella."

"But really, I do so much, Edward, I don't think anyone but you could comprehend. Yesterday, there was this calm about me that existed at the core of me, even though I was also terrified. And it was because you and my complete faith in you and your love for me. This has probably been said too much to have anymore meaning but thank you for saving my life, _Edward_, again."

At the end of my speech he gazed into my eyes and I felt like he was really looking into my soul, the one that held him, before cupping my face in his hands and kissing me again.

I was all too eager to further the kiss, and was suddenly glad that we were alone in a hotel room. I was so happy that I didn't care if a vampire-koala had hung onto the bottom of the helicopter and followed us here, because I knew I was absolutely safe with my husband whom I loved so, so much.

It had been an eventful beginning to a new life of adventure with my true love.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!_

_Please go see 'FreesiasAndStrawberries''s page and check out her stories, they're brilliant!_

_Much love, Rosie xoxo_


End file.
